He's the King of New York
by ColonKellyHigginsGoil304
Summary: She's lost and feels alone, but after a terrible accident, is left completely alone, but when she is found almost dead, is where her story begins. More than one POV
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own the Newsies, just Rose for now.

A/N: This is my first story… ever… and I hope that you good people out there will be kind enough to help me, help you, by informing me on my work; help make it better, or tell me to just completely stop writing before I really embarrass myself! Lol, but for now, enjoy!

Chapter 1:

I don't know how long I laid there in the alley, but every time I would close my eyes, flashes of what happened appeared again and again. I was in and out of consciousness, but either way, I still hurt.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna die, in an alley, like this…! Oh, why didn't I'se jist die wit dem?!"

Mentally slapping myself, I thought,

"No, I'se can't t'ink like dat. I'se gotta live, I'se gotta survive…for dem!"

Concentrating on breathing and staying awake, I came to notice footsteps and cheerful laughter drawing nearer.

"Common', Jack, tell me, how far'd ya get wit Sarah?"

The boy laughed as I heard 'Jack' push him into the alley wall.

"Race, if you'se axes me dat one more time tinight, I'se'll soak ya 'til you'se can't walk! ... Whoa, what's dat?"

The footsteps quickened until I could feel them approaching me.

"Oh my God, Jack, she loiks poitty hoit, what we gonna do?" Race began to panic.

"Awright, awright, gimme a second…"

With my eye lids shut, I still managed to roll my eyes, that thought I was dead or somethin'!

"I'se still alive, ya kno'!" I finally managed to get out after a long silence.

They jumped a little, surprised.

"Oh, t'ank God!" Jack cried relieved; I rolled my eyes again.

A wave of pain shot through me and my whole body jerked and became rigid; almost pulling me under consciousness. Jack's hand closed around my arm to steady me and I ended up screaming in pain. His hand retreated back, along with the rest of him, and Race replaced him. Jack began pacing back and fourth, and Race carefully slide up the sleeves of my dress, if you could call it that. Race gasped softly as burn marks shimmered in the street lamps near the end of the alley.

"I'm sorry about this, miss…" Race whispered to me.

I didn't know what he was talking about, but I didn't want to be called 'miss'. I opened my eyes to find his chocolate brown ones starring into mine.

"Rose." I replied in a raspy voice.

He nodded, "I'm sorry about this, Rose." He repeated.

Suddenly, he swiftly picked me up in his arms; catching me off guard, I had no time to react, or feel.

"Awright, why don't we'se… oh, well dat woiks ta I'se gis…" Jack had just realized what Race did.

"Common', Jack, we'se gotta git hereh ta Kloppman, he'll kno' what ta do!"

I suddenly realized how cold I was, so I buried myself closer into Race's chest.

"We'se betta huirry, she feels like she's hasn' eat'n in weeks."

"What dis dat gotta do wit nothin'?" Jack asked, running up beside Race.

"Well, if she hasn't eat'n, 'n in this state, she could die! Common', Jack, get it together."

"Oh, I knew dat…" Jack stated to himself.

"Sure ya did!" Race muttered softly; despite the current situation, I couldn't help but silently laugh, thinking, "He he, dis Jack kid isn't v'ry broit, now is 'e?"

We ran down street ways and through alleys; Race surprisingly was really careful about moving me, or jerking me around as they jumped over lone crates or slide into different alleyways. My shock was fading and pressure from Race's arms on my body was making me quake in agony. We finally turned into a dim lighten street and the "Newsboys Lodging House" appeared over a doorway of a building. Boys, who were currently outside smoking, looked in our direction at the sound of running footsteps. Feeling the tension in the air, some ran toward us, while others ran inside yelling for… Kloppman... I think they said.

"Common' ya lazy bums, 'elp us!" Race yelled to the upcoming boys. More arms shot out and took hold of me; I was becoming dizzier by the second. I felt us beginning to rise steadily and heard people stumbling behind the large group that was carrying.

"Who're dese bois? Ugh, I'm so confused 'n in so much pain, but I'se gotta stay conscious… even doe sleep sounds mighty nice right now! Wait, why'm I'se boilin' up?"

Before I knew it, I was on a bed with many boys surrounding me; some gasping for breath, others from shock, but Jack and Race both held my hands for comfort and support.

"De's bois actually care 'bout me… I'se gis dis is what a _real_ family feels like. Seriously doe, why dis it feel like I jist caught fiya?"

"Move outa me way, move outa me way! Common', get up, get up and get outa heah!" A man's voice shouted throughout the room, and immediately, everyone started moving toward the door, everyone 'cept Jack and Race.

"Hmm… tsk, tsk, tsk, poor t'ing…" The man said, sympathetically.

"She's 'til livin', Kloppman!" Kloppman looked shocked.

"Really? Wow, good for hereh! Why're you two's 'til heah? I said ta git out!"

"We're da one's dat found 'er, Kloppman, we'se brought 'er heah." Jack informed; I, however, was feelin' like I was on my death bed, and for all I knew I could be.

"Awright, you'se two can stay, but keep outa me way, ya hear?"

They must have nodded because neither one of them left and Kloppman had started to gently look me over, 'tsk'ing every so often. I slightly opened my eyes and saw myself aflame.

"I'm on fiya, I'm on fiya! Put me out, Put me out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, flames licking my skin.

I flailed my arms and legs in pain as Kloppman rushed out of the room and Jack and Race were trying to calm me down, but really, how am I supposed to calm down if I'm a fire, now come on! Kloppman came back with a syringe in hand, demanding for the boys to keep me still. Jack and Race tried the best they could to hold my arms, shoulders, and legs down as Kloppman struck me in the arm with the needle and pushed down. The fire was put out instantly and I was pulled under into the darkness, away from all the pain.

A/N: Soo... what'cha think?! Good, bad, get off this website now, what? lol I'm tired and sugar high... don't know how that works, but it's happening, ain't it? Well, I'll update when I can, but I hopefully won't take that long to either. Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own the Newsies, just Rose for now!

A/N: 'Ight, here is chapter 2, and I have successfully watched the newsies movie 20-25 times in 11 days! pat on back Well, enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Other's POV

"What chyou do ta 'er?" Race practically screamed from Rose's sudden outburst, and then instantly falling unconscious.

"Morphine, it stops pain. Now, I'm gonna be heah for a while, so why don't chyou's go down stairs and keep everyone outa heah, I don't want bois comin' in heah, interruptin' me. Maybe go see where dat fiya was…"

Even as Kloppman spoke, they could hear the soft sounds of whistles being blown and see a faint glow in the distance. Faint as it may be, though, it was like looking at a house with only one light on, but in this case, it was the city view. Jack and Race darted out of the room, and Kloppman began to put medicine onto the cuts, bruises, and burns.

_I don't t'ink dis goil was jist boint…_ Kloppman started to think, but stopped and continued to put cream on her red, rough skin and wrap her in bandages.

Surprisingly, though, her face was not burnt; beaten and bruised, yes, but not burnt. She had a light tanned face with a mild amount of freckles. Her eye lashes where full and a dark black color, while her eyes where a dazzling, rich brown color; he recalled this from when her eyes shot open, after thinking she had caught fire. She was quite skinny, despite the muscles in her arms and legs, and her cheek bone structure glowed from the lantern. Also, she had a natural blush, the color of rose.

Kloppman silently thanked God for saving her, and her face, mostly because it would be a shame to see a pretty little thing like herself go to waste.

"Jist-jist pull through… please, goil. Don't leave jist yet…" He silently whispered to her, before continuing his work.

Meanwhile, Jack, Race, and a few other newsies were running through the streets of New York toward the whistles and rising smoke.

P"Whoa, Jack! Look at dat!" A boy named Mush cried out.

"I know, Mush, I sees it too!" Jack cried back.

A house stood, or at least what was left of it, before them with flames shooting from every window and door; firemen and policemen surrounded it, or putting out the fire. The smoke billowed into the clear, night air, bright red embers glowing in the dark, starry sky.

Jack cautiously approached a cop and tapped his shoulder.

"Heya, Mistah, what 'appened heah?" Jack made perfect eye contact, trying to not let the cop see him of any suspicion.

The cop turned around and starred at the boys suspiciously before deciding that they couldn't have done something like this.

"Well, the family that lived here was, from what we've found out, in much debt and was just barely getting by. Some corporative neighbors informed us that the couple had been fight more often and working later hours on some nights, leaving their 15 year old daughter to care for the house and kid brother. Sweet girl, helped neighbors with house work for extra money and kept the baby healthy 'n everythin'."

The cop didn't have as heavy of an accent as the newsies did. He had seen this type of situation many times before; a family ends up in a lot of debt and leaves the children to take care of everything, then have debt collectors work the family over as payment when money isn't paid. Yet, it had never before involved a ghastly fire and a child the same age as his own daughter.

At that moment, the man was thankful for the life he was able to give his daughter, but also at that moment, the newsies were becoming restless and wanted to know more about what happened.

"So, then how'd dis 'appen?" Race questioned.

"One of the neighbors declared that a coach rode up to the house and two men walked out with nice suits on. Since it was rare to see such fine accessories in this type of neighborhood," The neighborhood was run down, as many were, with loitered beer bottles and boarded up houses/apartment buildings. "She listened as the men knocked on the door, den heard screams, gun shots and… sigh the baby cries muffled. The men den walked out, got into their carriage, and rode away as the house went up in flames."

The boys hung their heads; that was an awful way to die, and some of the newsies knew what that felt like and could relate to, but all they thought about was (A) the girl they found was in some other fire that night, or (B) the girl was the very same from this tragedy, who has lost everything, and maybe even her life.

"Are day, um, all dead?" Jack asked quietly.

The cop looked over his shoulder to large bags lying by the fire wagon.

"Those are the remains of the family, but from what we've seen, there's only three bodies; fire men are currently in the house looking for the daughter's body, if it's in there, that is."

"What's dat suppose ta mean?" another boy called Skittery questioned. The bull looked at him in thought, and decided that he might as well tell them.

"Well, either she was burnt to the crisp, where we can't even tell her from a piece of wood, or the blood found on the grass a little ways away from the house was hers from being blown through the window, over there."

The officer pointed to a window that had, indeed, been smashed through by something large.

"Why are ya telling us all dis?" Jack wondered. Usually, cops would just "shoo" them away.

"Well, I haven't had any trouble from you boys, and this story will most likely be in the newspapers tomorrow anyways, so you might as well know what to expect. You boys do have to move along now, though; other cops might not like you hangin' around here."

Signaling the end of the conversation, the man tipped his hat slightly and turned to leave.

"Wait, um what was da, uh, goil's name?" Race boldly asked, praying the bull would know.

The man stopped for a second, and without turning around, took out his notepad and flipped through some notes to a certain page.

"Her name was Rose, and I gotta say, I hope she did survive."

Not turning back, he continued walking, thinking of his daughter all the while as he went up to another cop for any updates.

The newsies walked in silences for most of the travel "home". When they began to near the Lodging House, Jack finally spoke up. "Listen, if dis goil is actually, um, Rose, den dat means she jist lost everythin' and we all know what dat feels like, so she'll need a lotta 'elp getting' tru dis. Tell all da newsies ta watch what dere sayin' and what dere wearin' around 'er, got it?" Jack ordered.

The other newsies nodded and commented saying things like "Shore, Jack" and "You bet'cha, Jack." It was clear that these boys had much respect for Jack;he was their leader and their good friend. Mush, Skittery, and another boy called Kid Blink, ran ahead while Jack and Race held back.

"Hey, um, Jack, when we'se found 'er in dat alley, uh, she told me 'er name and… it's her, Jack." Jack looked down from Race's words.

Ya, Race, I figured as much." They sighed as they walked up the steps of the house and into the lobby.

A/N: Sorry this took forever to get up. My dad put a lock on the computer and I have theatre camp every morning/ afternoon. Hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated!!

ColonKellyHigginsGoil304 a.k.a. Rachel


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, jist Rose for now!

A/N: So… haven't written in a while…. I'm so sorry!! Freshman year of high school is really a time taker and homework is blah! I have written a few more chapters in my journal so now you know that I'm set ta give you guys more chapters more quickly, but again, sorry!!

Chapter 3:

Race and Jack were surrounded by curious newsboys, asking questions about what had happened, and if they heard already, what did the home look like.

"Was da whole place in ruins?"

"Is it da same goil?"

"Hey…Hey!" Jack called out; the boys fell silent.

"Let us tru', awright?! We jist walked in for Christ's sake!"

The boys immediately backed off as the exhausted Jack and Race sat down on the couch in the lobby. Silence drowned the room for many minutes before one of the younger newsies, Rain, piped up.

"Can we go ta bed yet?"

Jack took his head out of his hands and looked at the overly tired newsie next to him. He smiled slightly as he ruffled the kid's hair.

"Shore, Rain, jist as soon as Kloppman gits down heah."

_Well, 'e definitely shaped up since oi'ler, I'll give 'im dat much._ Race thought as Jack directed all of the boys into the sitting area.

_I mean, 'e couldn't even figure out dat not eatin' in weeks is 'orrible! Somethin' must've been eatin' at 'im, but I'll ask 'im 'bout it latah, when it's a little more private, I's don't wanna be makin' any scenes righ' now… _Race finally got up off the couch in the lobby, Rain was curled up sleeping where Jack was earlier, and made to go in with the rest of the boys when he heard Kloppman making his way down the stairs.

Kloppman had cleaned, stitched up, and even took out some glass splinters, until he was sure she wouldn't wind up sick with any infections, or from anything else for that matter. Kloppman had taken the liberty of removing the ruined, thin fabricated dress and replacing it with some dry, old clothes that boys had left behind over the years. She could have passed for a mummy if her bandages weren't covered up by the large knickers and long sleeved shirt.

The only bandages visible were the ones wrapped around her bloodied knuckles and the one wrapped around her head. It only showed her chin, mouth, nose, and one eye. The other eye had glass wedged in between her eye in general and her eye brow, but Kloppman removed the splinter and stitched the skin back up. Also, her eye was horribly bloodshot and needed to be covered up anyways from infection.

Race called for Jack and Jack's head popped out of the door way. Spotting Kloppman, he ordered the newsies to stay downstairs as him and Race approached the elderly man. Motioning them to follow, Kloppman took them up the rickety stair case, into the bunk rooms, and over to the far, right hand corner window bed. Out the window, you could see the streets below and the beauty from the anonymous glow of the street lamps.

"How is she Klopps? Will she make it?" Jack asked, staring at the bed in front of him.

"Well, boys, she looks poity bad off, from da amount of blood loss, da trauma in 'er head…sigh and shakes his head in pity… but, if she makes it tru' da night, well, dat'll jist be a miracle."

"What about after dat? Will she be awright?" Race sat on the bunk across from Rose's.

Kloppman shrugged,

"Dat ain't my decision, dere. She's da one fightin', not me. Jist keep prayin', boys. Talk ta 'er even, maybe she can heir' chyou."

It was Race's turn to shrug,

"I doubt it…" Kloppman places a comforting hand on both boys' shoulders before heading out of the room.

"C'mon', boys, off ta bed wit chyou's; Carryin' da Bannah, broit in oi'ly!" Boys groaned loudly as they walked up the stairs and into the bunk room.

"How is she, Jack? Will she make it?" Mush asked, cautiously approaching the still, girl's bed-side.

"I don't know, Mush." Jack became silent again as Mush examined the girl's face, well, what ever he could see of it.

Her eye was swollen and red; small cuts and scratches were visible on her soft face. Her breathing was shallow and weak, and her body was frail from exhaustion. Even so, she had a determined look planted on her face, a look that sad she was fighting against something, and Mush had a pretty good idea of what that was.

_She's so small, but she's da same age as me 'n da rest o' da boys. sigh She loiks like she's fightin' hard ta stay alive 'n I can't blame 'er. Fifteen is too young ta die, dere is so much dat she still needs ta see, ta experience, she could go far in life if she wanted ta… oh shoot, not again… _Mush was always teased about because he was the most sensitive of the bunch, and he was the mushy-gushy type to top it off. Whenever he'd catch himself being a softy, he'd think of something else instead. Putting on a tough face, he patted her hand and walked off.

"T'ink of somethin' mushy, Mush?" Kid Blink smirked; he knew that "I'm tougher than I feel" act from Mush all too well.

"Can it, Blink." Mush grumbled; he was frustrated that Blink always knew when he felt weak or vulnerable. Kid came by him and patted his shoulder.

"I's ain't blamin' chyou dis time, Mush. We all are feelin' bad for 'er. Jist stay positive, she'll pull tru'." Mush turned to face him.

"But, how do we know, Kid?" Blinks hand fell ta his side.

"Loik at 'er 'n tell me differ'nt" They both stared at her in thought and silent prayer until they heard Jack calling the newsies together.

Jack stood up on a chair, looking over the boys' heads as they, one by one, assembled around him for a speech. Jack was the leader of the Manhattan Newsies, and the boys, both now and spiritually, looked up to him. The smaller newsies crawled their way up to the front, to get a better look at their leader as he talked ta the group. Jack was nervous getting up in front of everyone, especially on what he had to say, because he didn't want his friends to laugh at his ideas him or lose respect for him in any way on his decisions. Either way, though, he had to. He motioned the boys to silence by raising his hands up and the room fell silent.

"Awright, fellas, as you kno', dis is da v'ry same goil from da fiya, and dis may be 'er last night, so, we're gonna 'ave a night watch on 'er; see if she bites it 'n such." Groans ran through the crowd of boys.

"Oh c'mon, now!" The boys fell silent again, scowls on their faces at the thought of staying up for a girl they don't even know yet and then waking up and working early in the morning.

"Would chyou rathah wake up ta a dead goil, or stay up and make shore she's outa heah before da rest of us wake up?" The boys resentfully nodded in agreement.

"Loik, I'll go foist, den ev'ry hour or so, we'll switch off; last one on da job gets anuddah hours sleep, and someone gits 'is papes for 'im… any volunteers?" The boys all shrugged and shuffled their feet on the floor, not making eye contact with Jack either.

"I'll go next, Jack." Race piped up; _ya lousy bums_, he thought.

"Awright, I'll go too." Mush countered; _Well, if Race could 'elp, I's gis I'scould too_

Boys started to call their names out for service then; they all just wanted people to volunteer first so they didn't look like idiots when no one else decided to help. After Mush was Kid Blink, then Crutchy, Skittery, and lastly, Boots. Jack was relieved that his close friends decided to help, even though they didn't like it. He knew he could count on them, and felt bad for thinking otherwise. He'd make it up to them later, he decided; buy them ice cream or lunch or something like that.

"T'anks, fellas," He tipped his hat to his friends, "now git ta bed, it's ten-thoity!" Boys scurried to vacant beds as cowboy carried the chair he was standing on over to the window-side bed. Being thoughtful, Crutchy grabbed his pillow at threw it towards Jack.

"T'anks, Crutchy." Jack nodded to Crutchy in thanks.

"No problem, Jack!" Crutchy replied in his squeaky voice and smiled brightly; pleased he could help, he lied down on the slightly lumpy bed to get some sleep before his shift.

Mush put his hands behind his head, picturing the house, the blood splatter on the broken window, the bosy bags… He shivered from the thoughts and shook his head as if to erase them from his memory. Kid Blink was worried about Mush and how he was so sensitive to these things after what's happened to him; he was wondering if he was okay. He kicked the bunk above him, and in return, received a blow to the head from Mush's pillow; he got his answer.

_Lousy, street rat, he'll be fine!_ Blink rolled over and closed his eyes ready for sleep.

Race was picturing the alley scene over and over in his head, Jack's strange manner, the blood trail leading to Rose, her weak, burnt body lying there on the ground not being able to move… he didn't like what he saw tonight, but was glad they found her in time-hopefully. Jack fiddled with his hat as he heard the boys' breathing become low and deep in slumber. He wanted to make sure every one of them was asleep, he didn't want them to hear him.

A/N: Well, here's chapter three!! Again, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but please review my story! I kinda jist whipped this last bit up because I'm actually not supposed ta be on the computer, but wanted ta get the chapter out tonight, so tell me if you see errors! Thanks

ColonKellyHigginsGoil304 a.k.a. Rachel


End file.
